REVERSE
by Katwood5
Summary: He awoke and the guilt washed over him like a blanket. - The long blonde hair was wrong. - He pulled his car out of her complex, made his way back home, and hoped to god that she was still asleep so that she wouldn't find out. - His heart sputtered at the sight of her face. - "Did you sleep with her?" - "I can't do this anymore." - He was pleading. - What have I done? **One-Shot**


I've realized that this story can be a bit difficult to follow at first...so, I hope this helps you guys out:

First, listen to 'Reverse' by SomeKindaWonderful, if you haven't already. It's beautifully tragic.

Second, pay attention to the story - he actually sings it in reverse order. (brilliant)

Last, read my story. You will better understand its order as well, and _*crosses fingers*_ actually enjoy it!

**REVERSE**

_She hung the phone up and said "Fuck you it's over, sorry but this is the end."_

_I said "Don't trip it was just a harmless sleepover, see, we was just making friends."_

_She said "Then what were you doing there at four in the morning? You told me you were at home."_

_I started with "Darling, please listen." And then I picked up my phone, yeah._

His head was pounding and he felt exhausted. The previous night's activities were definitely catching up to him now. He sat slightly slouched in the driver's seat of his car, his speed holding steady at the limit. The radio was off; he couldn't take the background noise at the moment. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he carefully pulled it out, peering at the screen for the Caller ID. His heart sputtered at the sight of her face. He thought briefly about ignoring it, but he had never been a coward, so he pressed 'Answer'.

"Hey, baby."

"_Where the hell are you?"_

He cringed at the anger in her tone.

"I'm on my way home right now," he answered elusively.

"_Where were you all night? I tried calling you for hours."_

He could hear the accusation in her words. She knew. How could she not?

"I was hanging out with a friend." _Way to be vague._

"_A _female_ friend?"_

He sighed. _No use in denying it._

"Yes."

"_Did you sleep with her?"_

Her voice sounded so small. His stomach clenched.

"We were just talking." Even he could hear the bullshit in his voice.

"_I see."_

"Look, don't freak out…It was harmless. It meant nothing. Honest." _Way to dig yourself deeper, asshole._

"_I can't do this anymore."_

His breath caught. He could hear the tremble in her voice. She was crying. _Shit._

"Please don't –"

"_It's over."_

"Baby, don't. Just…let me come over and we can talk." He was pleading. He never pleaded.

"_No,"_ she whispered. _"I'm done. Goodbye."_

"Ba –" The line went dead.

Silence filled the car once again. He dropped the phone to his lap and gripped the steering wheel tighter. His free hand went to his nose and he pinched the bridge of it between is thumb and forefinger.

_What have I done?_

_I plugged my phone in as I backed out the driveway, then I started my car._

_Slipped out the door after I crept through her hallway, she left it slightly ajar, yeah. _

_Threw on my kicks, my socks, my jeans, and my t-shirt; then threw my hat on my head._

_I did it quiet so that I wouldn't wake her. Woke up in another girl's bed, yo!_

The light was nearly blinding through his closed lids. He squeezed them tighter and lay still, hoping the nausea would pass. _What the fuck did I do last night?_ He wanted to just lie in that position all day and not be bothered while his hangover drifted away from him. And he would have; only a strange scent invaded his nostrils. _Vanilla. She doesn't usually smell like vanilla. She always smells like strawberries._

He glanced to his right. _Shit._

_She also doesn't have a fairy tattoo on her lower back, either._

He looked again. The long blonde hair was wrong. The flawless, tanned skin was wrong.

Then it all came crashing back down on him like a tidal wave.

The club, the drinking, the dancing, the drinking, the women, the drinking, the blonde…the heated make out session in the women's restroom with the blonde. Then the anxious drive back to her place, the impatient grabbing and kissing while she tried to shove her key into the door, and the near mishap with the foyer table as they stumbled into her apartment still attached at the lips.

He remembered the way they hastily ripped the clothes from each other's bodies. That tight red dress was so damn sexy. He remembered falling onto her bed – she giggled, but it didn't sound right to him – and then they rolled around carelessly until he finally landed on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. His lips conquered her flesh, and her moans fed his hungering fury. Their frantic movements and her loud cries only urged him on further. His head was so clouded and the room spun on end, but he never stopped. He was too far gone to stop.

Then he awoke and the guilt washed over him like a blanket, smothering him. As quietly as he could, he rose up off of the bed and gathered his clothes that were strewn all around the room. After quickly pulling them on, and without glancing back, he slipped through the bedroom door and disappeared through the front door. Once he made it back to his car, he turned it on and sat back in his seat, releasing a gust of breath that he had been holding onto. Without another thought, he pulled his car out of her complex, made his way back home, and hoped to god that she was still asleep so that she wouldn't find out.

_I tell my story in REVERSE 'cause it hurts. _

_Girl it hurts too much to bear, but I'm tantalized by their legs & long hair._

_But if I could do it again, I would do it again! _

_If I could do it again, I would do it again! _

_If I could do it again, I'd probably do it again! _

_Could I get a do over, Baby?_

_(Reverse – SomeKindaWonderful)_


End file.
